


Wrong Number, Right Guy

by ivycross



Series: Prompts from Tumblr and More [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivycross/pseuds/ivycross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny makes a mistake, calling a stranger instead of his ex-wife. Mistakes happen for a reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Number, Right Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read

That voice mail was the last straw. Danny was sick to death of Rachel’s threats and badgering about his job and how it was a threat to his child. What did she know? Obviously not that he risked his life every day just for the sake of his daughter. To keep the island safe for her.

 

He glared at his phone and started to type in Rachel’s new number. Why did she change her number anyways? Probably just to annoy him.

 

He held the phone to his ear, listening to it ring. He already knew what he was going to say. It was on the tip of his tongue, so when he heard her pick up he didn’t even bother to wait for her to say hello.

 

“Rachel. Don’t say anything, because you're going to listen to me for once. I’m tired of you constantly on my back about everything. You don’t like my job. You don’t like my house. You don’t like the fact I take our daughter to the high school football games. You persist in badgering me about everything little thing I do and I’m not going to put up with it. We are no longer married. You do not have that right anymore and can you honestly tell me I’m a bad father? Huh? No, you can’t. Not without telling a flat out lie. So I’m asking you ─ No. I’m telling you. Stop.”

 

He stopped to take a breath. Surprisingly Rachel was quiet. Maybe she was thinking about what he said. Or she was gearing up to tear him down like a busted wall.

 

“Um…”

 

The voice that Danny heard was not Rachel’s prim and clipped accent but a deeper, gruffer male voice. He knew it wasn’t Stan. Danny had no clue who this voice belonged to.

 

“Uh, Is Rachel there?”

 

“No. There’s no Rachel here.”

 

The blood drained from Danny’s face.  “I am so sorry. I must have dialed the wrong number.” Danny was so embarrassed. He just blurted out all his frustrations toward his ex to some stranger.

 

“Hey, man. It’s cool. Sounds like you really needed to get that off your chest.”

 

The other person didn’t sound annoyed or anything. That was good. Danny huffed out an embarrassed laugh. “Yeah. You have no idea.”

 

“You wanna talk about it?”

 

This was not how this was supposed to go. Usually, the conversation ended after the apology. “Uh, well I wouldn’t want to burden you. I mean I didn’t mean to call you… I don’t ever know your name ─”

 

“It’s Steve.”

 

“What?”

 

“My name. It’s Steve. What’s yours?”

 

Danny stood in his kitchen and stared at his phone for a moment in disbelief.

 

“Hello?” Steve said.

 

Danny pressed the phone back to his ear. “Uh yeah, I’m still here.” He didn’t know why. It was like he was in shock or something.

 

“Sooo… What’s your name?” The guy persisted.

 

“Danny.” Why did he just tell this guy his name?

 

“Danny! Great. Now you know my name and I know yours. Does that help?”

 

“Uh. I guess, but not really. Look, I’m really sorry about dialing you and ─”

 

“Would it be easier if we met face to face?”

 

“What? Are you serious?” Now Danny was just… Well, he wasn’t quite sure. He wasn’t angry but maybe annoyed. What made this guy think he would just want to meet up with some random stranger to talk about his personal issues?

 

“Yeah,” Steve said on the other end of the phone. The tone was so self-assured as if to say Danny questioning it was insane.

 

“I don’t think so,” Danny said after a beat.

 

“Why not? It’s not like I’m some crazed killer.”

 

“Yeah see, I don’t know that. So excuse me if I’m not jumping a the chance to meet up with you.”

 

There was silence. Then Steve said. “You know I think I can see why you and this Rachel are having issues.”

 

“Excuse you?” Danny’s temper flared to life and he gritted his teeth. “Where do you get off saying something like that? Huh? Cause let me tell you, You have no right and ─”

 

“Yeah, well you called me,” Steve said.

 

“It was an accident!” Danny shouted into the phone.

 

“Alright. So where you want to meet? I know this great bar. Makes the best burgers.”

 

“You know what? I’m done,” Danny said. He ended the call and shoved his phone into his pocket fuming. The guy was obviously unhinged and now he wound Danny up even more. He would have to wait to call Rachel. If he tried now there was not telling what he would say.

 

 

**Later that Day:**

 

 

Danny stood outside the bar his lips pursed. Why did he agree to meet Kono and her friend at the last minute? He didn’t didn’t want the company and hated these met and greets his friends tried to force on him. He did not need a date that badly, but she assured him that he would like the guy and strongly reminded Danny that he needed to meet more people on the island.

 

So there he was. Nothing for it now. With a sigh, he walked inside scanning the faces for Kono’s. He spotted her sitting at a table, with someone whose face he couldn’t see. He raised a hand and waved as he made his way over to the table.

 

“Hey. I hope I’m not late,” he said offering a cheery smile. 

 

“Nah, we just got here,” Said the other person, whose face Danny could now see. The guy was gorgeous… And he sounded just like the nut job Danny had called by mistake earlier. Before he had time to react the guy stood and smiled at him, a bright toothy grin offering a hand. “So you’re Danny?”

 

Yes. This was unquestionably the guy. Holy shit. How small was this damned rock?

 

Danny nodded his head and took the proffered hand. “Yeah. You must be Steve.”

 

The guy’s grin widened at that, his eyes bright with amusement.

 

“Wait a minute,” Kono said. Danny looked at her seeing her puzzled expression. “I don’t think I told you Steve’s name.”

 

“You didn’t have to,” Danny said taking his hand back. He could feel his ears burning. What were the odds?

 

Steve just kept smiling. “So, remember me telling you how I was trying to get out of this?” He said to Kono as he sat back down.

 

“Yeah. You asked some random guy who called you by mistake to meet up with you,” Kono said, laughing.

 

Danny blanched sucking on his lips.

 

“Yeah. This is the guy!” Steve exclaimed pointing at Danny.

 

Kono stared wide-eyed at Steve and then at Danny. “Really? No way.”

 

“Way,” Danny said, his eyes cutting to Steve. The man was still grinning like an ass. Then Steve’s word sunk in. “What a minute? You only asked to meet up so you could get out this?” Danny asked after a second.

 

Steve shrugged. “Yeah. I hate these kinds of things. I figured that we’d meet up, I’d have an excuse to get out of meeting Kono’s friend, sorry Kono, and then I could ditch you shortly afterwards. That way I wouldn’t have to tell Kono that I didn’t want to meet her friend she was so obviously trying to set me up with and hurt her feelings.”

 

“Was I that obvious?” Kono asked, making a face.

 

Danny nodded his head before he looked back at Steve. “You were going to ditch me?” It no longer mattered that he hadn’t wanted to meet up with him before. He was insulted that someone would use him as an excuse to get out of meet up and then ditch him without a thought.

 

Steve looked abashed for a moment. “Well that was the plan, but had you agreed and seeing you now, I would have stuck around for awhile anyways.” He shot Danny another grin. “You’re not bad looking, even if you are kind of loud.”

 

Kono seemed to be watching this all with amusement not even worried that they were not even noticing her presence anymore.

 

Danny glared, his blue eyes alight with anger. “Loud?” He sat down next to Steve pointing a finger at him. “I am not loud. I am passionate thank you very much. And you. You are crazy. You would have to be to just ask some random stranger to meet up to get out of something.”

 

Steve laughed and turned to Kono. “You’re right. I do like him.”

 

“I figure you would,” she said, smiling at them both.

 

Danny made a face of frustration, sitting back in his chair. “You are unbelievable. Both of you.” He scrubbed his face with a hand, not know what he should do next.

 

“I’m going to go get drinks,” Kono said standing up. “You two just keep talking. I’ll be right back.”

 

“Wait,” Danny called after her but was ignored, leaving him alone with Steve. He watched Kono head to the bar before turning to look at Steve. The man was resting his chin in on hand smiling at him. 

 

Danny thought to get up a leave, but he didn’t want to hurt Kono’s feelings. And the guy was good looking, even if he was annoying.

 

“I’m staying for one drink. That’s it.”

 

Steve just continued to smile. “Alright.”

 

 

**Five years Later:**

 

 

“And then it turns out Steve was the nut job on the phone,” Danny said waving his hand. Across the table, Kono and her husband Adam laughed. Abby, who he was telling the story to, just blinked at him wide eyed. She seemed to be baffled and yet in awe of this conversation.

 

“So you stayed?” she asked.

 

“Of course he did,” Steve replied before Danny could, slipping an arm around him. Danny shot his husband a dirty look. Steve just sipped his beer, looking smug as hell.

 

“Well, I didn’t want to be rude,” Danny said, returning his attention to Abby.

 

“Was that all?” Chin asked from where he sat next to Abby.

 

 “Yes,” Danny shot back. From the corner of his eye, Steve was still looking smug.

 

“So what happened after all that?” Abby asked.

 

“Well, after awhile Kono left us alone and Danny spent the whole night yelling at me and calling me names,” Steve answered cheerfully.

 

“I did nothing of the sort,” Danny countered.

 

“You did. You called me crazy, a neanderthal, told me I needed therapy. When I told you I was a SEAL you said that explained what was wrong with me.”

 

“That you obviously didn’t have a healthy sense of fear. You were willing to meet up with a complete stranger, for god sake and I did not yell.”

 

 “See?” Steve said looking at the others at the table. “Oh right. I forgot. He’s just passionate. About everything.”

 

Danny shifted in his chair, glaring. “I know someone who is going to sleep on the couch tonight if he’s not careful.”

 

“You can’t make me sleep on the couch. It’s my house,” Steve argued, wrinkling his nose.

 

“No. It’s our house. Remember babe. I married you so half of that place and everything in it is mine. And now I know you will be sleeping on the couch tonight. Be glad that I don’t take it in my head to change the locks on you.”

 

Steve snorted, rolling his eyes

 

“Are they always like this?” Abby asked.

 

“Yes,” Kono, Adam and Chin all replied at once. 

 

Danny glared at all of them before turned his attention back to Steve. His expression softened seeing his husband looking at him so fondly. That look melted his heart every time. 

 

Danny sucked on his lip to hide his smile.“So yeah, That’s how we met,” he said looking at the others.

 

“Best day of my life,” Steve said. He squeezed Danny closer to him and Danny nestled into his side, no longer hiding his smile.

 

“Yeah,” he agreed, resting his head on Steve’s shoulder. “Wrong number, right guy. Crazy, I know, but yeah. Best thing to ever happen to either us.”

 

He turned his gaze up to look at Steve’s face. Steve was looking down at him like he hung the moon. Danny couldn’t ask for more, even when Steve did call him loud or said he talked too much. The man fit him so perfectly. Even though one day he would change the locks. Then everyone would see who the loud one was when Steve was standing on the front porch shouting to be let in.

 


End file.
